


𝐂𝐨𝐧𝐬𝐮𝐦𝐞

by ANARCHY_EXE



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 2Ho are brothers, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bottom Kang Yeosang, Bottom Lui Rohui, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gang Violence, Gay Sex, Heavy Angst, Heavy BDSM, Heterosexual Sex, I dont think there will be a good ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Multi, Oh yeah...Wooyoung is dead the whole ff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Seonghwa is a sweetheart but he gets beat the fuck up for being a sweetie pie, Sex Toys, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Top Choi San, Top Song Mingi, Torture, Trigger Warnings left and right, Triggers, Voyeurism, kink galore, mature themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANARCHY_EXE/pseuds/ANARCHY_EXE
Summary: Kang Yeosang and Lim Rohui. Are both taken from there normal lives. Put into the shoes of slaves for a strange group of men. Strange, dangerous, psychotic and...loving men?
Relationships: Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Song Mingi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	1. BEFORE YOU READ

**FIRST OFF I HOPE YOU READ THE TAGS CUZ ION WANNA HEAR NOT ONE THANG ABOUT HOW FRICKED UP AND DARK THIS THING IS AIGHT?**

**I AM NOT PUTTING TRIGGER WARNINGS SO YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. DON'T READ THIS IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE SMOKE BABE**

**This fic is infired by many other fics. So locations, some names etc are custom fabricated and FICTIONAL. The whole story is. Don’t mistake the fictional behaviors, acts, storyline or anything for actual things related to the idols etc in this book, I don’t own anything except the work and story itself not the characters and all the stuff people are pinning on people. NO HATE ON THE AUTHOR/ME, WORK OR COMMENTERS. IF I'VE DONE SOMETHING WRONG OR YOU HAVE AN APPROPRIATE HELPFUL TIP ON MY WRITING ASK TO HMU. DONT STEAL MY WORK I'LL FIND OUT NO DOUBT AND TRUST ME I WILL. THERE. WILL. BE. CONSEQUENCES. THIS IS ONGOING AND IS GONNA BE UNDER RECORRECTION AND WORK A LOT SO IF I TELL YOU TO GO BACK AND READ A CHAP FRIGGIN DO IT. Also, Grammar checkers. Frick off. Don’t need ya.**   
  
**Don't try me. Really. You have been warned.**   
  
**Now if we are clear and up to the edge of the sword**   
  
**Hope you enjoy...**


	2. 1: Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I will be more active. Maybe maybe not. I got a new job. Started school. Am trying to get behind the wheel etc...I don't know. It's a bit chaotic. Yet there's things I'm cutting out of my life big time. So where a lot of space is being taken up. More may open up where I opened another door....
> 
> Dunno...But I hope ya'll is cool. Thanks for the support on the story. I revamped it a bit. Hope you enjoy it.

Yeosang could've been mistaken for a baby taking its first giant gasp for air after being freed from the womb when he woke up. 

His lungs kickstarted like a car being jumped as oxygen races into the organs. His heart as well begins to beat to the speed of a hummingbird's wing palpitations. Too fast. Weird colors, dizzy blurs of shapes and figures spun as he tried to open his eyes. 

A dim bruise colored light made him shut his lids tight again. 

They were heavy like his body. 500 pound weight if not more. Aches began to sprout throughout his appendages that began shaking subtly but faltering to a limp state unable to come to his aid to move and support him.

No memories spawned in his mind on why he was sure he didn’t just wake up in his bed. His very thick soft mattress that would cushion his entire body when he slept on it at night wasn’t what he was laying on. Other than the random numb spots on his body he was well aware he was on a hard dingy cold ground.

‘Open your eyes Yeosang’ the young male urged himself to try and force open his lids pushing through the growing pain and uncomfortable pounding of his heart making his ears ring.

_ Something was horribly wrong. _ Although he hoped it was a nightmare. Just a  _ horrible _ nightmare. 

Peeling open his eyes the dizzy blurs settle down and the still same bruise dim colored light overhead alarms him. Next he tried to move his arms. Not a second into lugging the limb outward his fingertips grazing the dirty flooring his eyes fall downward when he feels something metal and heavy around his wrists. 

‘What the hell?’ 

Dark red and black beyond repair rusted cuffs were settled around his tiny wrists, his palms were black with whatever dirt was on the flooring. Like car skid marks. 

Now he made a move. 

Jerking upright barely aware of the scream of his body to not move from pain Yeosang’s back scrapes against a wall his eyes opening to their max. He was able to move from adrenaline. No energy that’s for sure. Looking left and right. The room he was in. Small, broken wooden boxes in one corner. Old paint chipped pipes led upward into the ceiling. The walls were ivory painted concrete bricks. The room reeked of oil and ash. The ringing with the ballistic thrashing of his heart in Yeosang’s chest didn’t stop him from beginning to panic. Looking left and rig--

Yeosang screams. It wasn’t loud. It was weak and hoarse. His vocal cords weren’t capable of making a call of fear and for help when he saw a familiar body, brunette disheveled and sticky locks stuck over a face he hoped wasn’t one he knew. They were slumped on the same dingy floor next to him. But..But..

Dried and fresh dark red fluid- blood painted the floor... It's source coming from the body. Their clothes, a blue button up torn up and dirtied with whatever, his white slacks were in the same state but the fabric was tainted with bodily fluid.

Yeosang couldn’t believe his mind. ‘WAKE UP’ ‘ WAKE UP’ ‘WAKE UP’ 

His mental screams as his jaw was stuck hanging loose exposing his dry and metallic tasting oral cavity were no match for the amount of fear, disbelief, pain, worry--He screams again. The second cry is more like a worthless croak. Where was he? 

The cold chains that bound his wrists close to him grated against his skin causing it to sting. He was panting. Now even his lungs are hurting from the aggravated breathing. The room was shrinking, and the vignette was closing in. The body. He knew..

Drawing backwards the clanking and sound of his pants smearing the dirt on the floor around sounded far away. The dizzy blurs returned but he swallowed them down painfully. Trying to understand. Trying to wake up. He couldn’t move his eyes. Couldn’t shut them, couldn’t blink. He was motionless. They were hurt. And he swore and prayed to anything and anyone out there. This person wasn’t…

Wasn’t his best friend. Jung Wooyoung.

Balling up his fists to his chest then scraping his sweaty light blonde locks from his forehead he makes another peep. A whelp. Stupid. He just wanted to wake up. But he couldn’t. No matter how hard he tried. He was either gonna die of a heart attack or pass out, die..die..wake up!

His legs were like shattered sticks of wood when he tried to get on his feet. Shoving all his weight that was multiplied by fatigue and pain onto one knee the cap underneath his skin filling with pain he gets on the other knee and tosses his weight backwards against the wall for support. His legs threatened to buckle. That dangerous vignette, the monsters in the dark corners of the room treading closer. 

No words could explain why or how he made it over to the only other person in the room. He fell with a thud next to the unmoving body still panting, floating almost with how light headed he was. Scraped again probably cut by the rusted chains Yeosang lures two shaky bounds hands together toward the body. His chapped dry lips were trembling. Cold sweat had doused him. 

He didn’t want this to be..and it was.

As soon as he had closed his fingers around the blue button up tugging it weakly until the body rolled over and he was finally able to see nothing but more blood, a giant head wound. Flesh, skin, blood all torn up and where the brunette bangs didn’t cover…

Jung Wooyoung’s face. 

Colorless where it would normally be tan, his cute nose was smeared over with blood, more fucking blood. His eyes were shut, his full lips were blue and white. Yeosang’s pants turn into heaves. This was a scene fresh from a horror movie. Gore. Splinters of wood cake the torn mess of his shirt. Where most wouldn’t have touched the body, Yeosang ended up doing so. Shaking Wooyoung once, twice, the third time shaking him as hot tears flooded his waterline. His heart had sunk to the trenches. This couldn’t be real.

Wooyoung didn’t move. He felt too heavy but light as Yeosang hauled his short and crumpled body onto his lap. The male showed no signs of coming to life. But Yeosang didn’t think he was dead. He didn’t want to think that. He just wanted to wake up. He shook Wooyoung’s limp frame once again trying to ignore the major wounds, all the blood that was tainting his own clothes. 

No response. 

One of his last resorts. Pulse. He checked for a pulse. Two of his shaking fingers poked into Wooyoung’s neck whilst Yeosang’s temple and ear thumped against Wooyoung’s chest stray splinters of wood pricking into his earlobe. 

…

He waited 10 more seconds although it felt like years. Nothing out of either part he checked. No rise or fall, no heartbeat, nothing. Absolutely nothing. Wooyoung was...

The tears could no longer be held back. Not at all. They sprang from his eyes with a soundless sob, mixing with cold sweat, the life threatening painful realization…

Struck down, Yeosang himself slumps over Wooyoung’s chest broken to nothing but tears and quivering. Pain, Pain, Pain. 

Freezing temperatures racked him, so did the darkness, his restraints didn’t give as he hugged his best friend’s body as close to his as he could. The mess of red sticky blood and open deadly wounds stuck to Yeosang who was trying his hardest to stay conscious. Call for help. Get his friend to come back. Wake up. Anything other than be where he was. Eaten up by everything he had seen, felt, heard..

Yeosang didn’t hear the heavy steel door swing open from behind him. All he could do was clutch Wooyoung to him and cry. Oblivious to the world, the chamber of fear and pain around him chewing him into bits and pieces. 

“Seonghwa take one step in that room and you won’t see another day-SEONGHWA!!” 

Shuffling coming up behind Yeosang didn’t make him turn. He was paralyzed. Still crying, his tears flowing faster than a raging river. The voices he heard sounded far away. He lost awareness of time long ago when he first saw Wooyoung. The questions didn’t come to him, they didn’t matter. He had lost his purpose to breathe almost.

Another body thudded against his backside, arms flying around him in a embrace Yeosang couldn’t feel. A face smothered into his back a nose digging into his spine but as soon as Yeosang could register what was happening past what was in his arms whomever had come and..hugged him was torn from him like a magnet from a fridge. Yeosang tugged backwards as well with the yank rolled onto his behind and was forced to let go of Wooyoung but only for a second. He scrambled back to the body gathering his friend back up in his arms cut up from the chains keeping him tethered close to the wall.

“I swear i’ll kill you little fucking maggot” a cold voice swore at another and a loud shrill smack of a hand against skin played, pitiful little yelps that were dragged away and-

“Get that fucker out of here Yunho!” the same cold gravelly voice ordered and not a moment later Yeosang was handled so roughly he thought he lost an arm ripped from Wooyoung’s corpse. He sobbed and scrambled again but it was no use. He was nothing against the stranger sliding him out of the way until his chains tangled together and he couldn’t make it back to Wooyoung trying to scream. Stop the electric light blue haired male from touching Wooyoung. The blame was already pinned on them.

“WOOYOUNG!” Yeosang screamed, lurching onto his feet in a second toppling as his chains stopped him two steps toward the stranger that had thrown Wooyoung over his shoulder with no effort and was shuffling by Yeosang with a dark angry face. Another person entered the small room. Dark brown headed man who looked almost too similar to the blue haired male. 

“Shut him up before we get in worse trouble” Blue hair slaps the newest arrival on the shoulder who turns on Yeosang fast.

“WOOYOUNG” Yeosang doesn’t care as he’s approached as if he’s gonna be bludgeoned to death by his offense’s fists. Surprisingly he’s only shoved against the concrete wall. Sprites of pain spasming in his shoulder blades and spine as a hand clamps over his mouth. 

“Listen, just-”

“WOOYOUNG”

Yeosang is sucker punched square in the face in return for disobeying. Punched hard enough he falls to the floor clutching his face. Fresh pain surfaces on his cheekbone, jaw and nose including a good flow of blood from his right nostril onto his dirty hands. His knees suck into his chest and the stranger who had punched him kneels down to his level. “You need to learn quick, if you wanna live to shut the fuck up. Don’t say I didn’t warn you”

Yeosang weeping his salty tears mixing warm blood coating his lips shakes his head, his teary eyes emitting more and more salty droplets. “Please bring Wooyoung back” the blonde pleads. The spruce haired male with full cheeks, heartless dark eyes and no remorse or mercy rams a foot into Yeosang’s shin shutting him up again for a moment until he’s back to crying louder and harder shrinking into a beaten up ball of tears.

“Shut the fuck up!” he’s yelled at.

“PLEASE--”

Yeosang is pinned to the wall, his legs dangling uselessly and his arms stuck locked downward with the chains. Blue hair returns out of the corner of Yeosang’s field of view from the door but he can’t make out whatever is in his hand as he races to Yeosang’s offense’s side “Jongho stop!” 

“He needs to learn one way or another, I don’t care if he’s San’s” 

The two argue Jongho keeping Yeosang stuck against the concrete wall by his shirt, he could almost just slip out if he could raise his hands. 

Their voices seemed to melt and run off when the blue hair struck him with the object Yeosang couldn’t really see directly until he felt the familiar pinch of a.. Needle? Or something sharp pierce his skin in the shoulder. 

Was that it?

Jongho lets go of him so he’s left to wallow poked with something he didn’t know on the floor again. 

Wooyoung’s dead, straight pain free face has imprinted itself into Yeosang’s mind. He’s too worn out to fight but also even if he tried he began to lose feeling rapidly in his limbs. As if his body was shutting down. He didn’t even remember his eyes closing. Just the world dissipating and everything shut off to him like a switch flipped off.

Pitch Black Nothing.

  
  



	3. 2: Why me?

This was the second time Yeosang woke up. Still not at home. In pain again.

His body was bare, the poor safety of his clothes nowhere on him. Not even underwear. He was stark naked submerged in water. Very  _ hot _ water. His arse was stuck to the porcelain smooth feeling of a tub. He began thrashing in no time as soon as his cornea’s ached under the harsh fluorescent lighting and brighter setting of a bathroom.

“..oh no!” a worried voice shouts as Yeosang kicks up and wades up water left and right trying to collect his bearings. Then the memory.

Wooyoung. Was dead.

“WOOYOUNG!” the soaked blonde cries out miserably.

“P-please stop! Calm down-you’ll get put back to sleep!” the voice coming from a chestnut haired male pleads with Yeosang. They try to settle him down again and again. Either swiping at an arm or pushing him back down by the shoulders. Missing a kick or splash of water. 

Yeosang wears himself out much quicker than before. His body giving out stuck in the hot scalding water irritating his skin all over. As the water comes to a low sloshing simmer Yeosang finally allows himself to open his eyes again from where he had pinched them shut. The threat, the remembrance of how he was put to sleep but worst of all. Wooyoung. Poor Wooyoung. 

He meets eyes with a shapely faced male. He was looking at Yeosang. Expecting him to begin fighting again, pass out or anything and Yeosang could tell, the other had pouty lips that were downward in distress. His sharp dark eyes were still begging him to come around. He was all wet. He hadn’t missed a wave of what Yeosang stirred up. All the bathwater had mostly been splashed out.

Yeosang is still crying fresh tears pouring from his tear ducts at a fast rate. He just wants his friend.  _ To be alive. To be at home Safe and Sound. _

He still had a giant black spot in his memory. How he ended up here and why the nightmare had lasted this long?

The only thing that brought Yeosang back to the ground level was a wave of Deja Vu smacking him with sheer utmost force in his hardest heaviest moments when the other hugged him. Tight. So tight it hurt. His cotton crew tee absorbing what wetness was running down Yeosang’s naked body.

And it gave Yeosang a shred, such a small shred of sanity to hold onto. 

“...who are you?...please bring wooyoung back...please..”

…

Yeosang wished he never asked so much of the stranger. He wished he never had to ask anyone to bring someone back. It was impossible.

The disheveled wet chestnut hair of the other tickles his neck. He still hadn’t said anything. 

“Bring him...back” Yeosang begs again.

Finally the other answers, he struggles, his body shaking against Yeosang’s. Was he crying too?

“I can--”

The door swings open hard, the stranger jumps Interrupting again. Yeosang doesn’t let go. In fact he clings tighter. To the only person he could touch in replacement of Wooyoung or anything to keep going. Breathe. For protection. 

“Hurry up Hwa. The new one needs to be next”

New one?

“Yes Sir” Hwa? Answers quite diligently to whomever showed up. He was now pushing away from Yeosang that didn’t mean Yeosang was letting go.

Yeosang had closed his eyes, holding impossibly too tight. Begging in heavy silence he wouldn’t get put back to sleep or whatever. 

“If he screams again, someone will put him out or down. Control him” 

The door shuts. 

All these pieces were ripped and torn, lost but Yeosang was smart. He thought he knew what was going on now.

He was in a trafficking chain. 

Yeosang shoves Hwa away, still unsure about his name and now even him as a person. Hwa was shocked and gasped loudly as he was pushed backwards squeaking against the wet floor. Yeosang covers himself stupidly with his hands looking for anything to grab as a weapon and to run with. He was gonna do it.

Hwa takes a moment to recover before he realizes Yeosang had probably realized partially what was completely wrong. He crawls back toward the soaked blonde but that makes Yeosang begin to rouse in panic. “Stop! No! Stay away!”

The other pauses looking defeated, so stressed and scared. He had been through this a lot but for some reason Yeosang was too different. He didn’t wanna see him get killed so fast. 

“Please don’t yell. I’m not gonna hurt you” he puts his hands up. Even that made Yeosang flinch. 

“Go away!!” Yeosang shouts. He had absolutely no reason to trust this man. Hwa. He was a sick psycho just like the rest of whoever was here. He had to get out. Fast. Dead or alive. 

Hwa puts a finger over his lips. His other hand was balled up. He didn’t know what to do to get Yeosang to stop scrambling trying to practically escape through the wall against the tub back. 

“p-p-PLEASE GO AWA--”

“I will bring Wooyoung to you if you calm down” 

…

Yeosang’s heart stopped. Skipped over beats. His ears, his mind, his heart had fallen for the lie before he could think it through. It was what he needed to hear or think over anything else. That his friend was ok. And that there was a chance this was all. Not gonna end up with them dead.

“Where is he? Get us out of here right now” Yeosang whimpers. Again he was crying. Lurching forward to grab onto the tub edge he stands up, his legs wobbling like uneven pillars. 

“Stop you’re gonna fall-” Hwa was too late. Yeosang had slipped back into the tub the last of the dirty tub water flying upward with his contact. It didn’t hurt when he fell. In fact he tried again. To get up. 

Hwa was at his side in a blink, another round of them fumbling about. Yeosang trying to get out, Hwa trying to get him to sit back down for a minute.

“Please let me finish washing you off and then you can see him!!” Hwa lies again with one last shove to Yeosang to sit him down. 

Yeosang didn’t comply just because of the lie, because he was too tired. Sapped of his everything. 

The bathroom got quiet, accompanied by the lowering heavy breaths, buzzing light and now Hwa starting some fresh water again. 

“Be still, We have to hurry” Hwa says, grabbing another cloth. It was rough, and hurt Yeosang’s skin as it began to wipe away at anything on him. Yeosang tried his best to stay still. Keeping his legs pinched together, hiding away anything that could be used in this chain on him. His thoughts had slowed to a trot. He had shut Wooyoung out. For a moment. 

“Do you want to shave? You have to shave everywhere. Luckily not anywhere important you seem to groom well”

“Hwa what is going on here? Who are those guys?” Yeosang questions. Hwa had moved away to bring a fancy looking razor but paused. He didn’t answer. The blonde questions for a moment why shaving and why Seonghwa couldn’t answer his questions but he dropped it. Yeosang frowns and ends up weakly snatching the razor for himself. He starts at his ankle dragging the tool up his shin. He shaves everywhere he can quickly ignoring the sharp pains when he nicked himself time and time again. Red droplets ran down his shins and calves in several spots staining the water by the time he finished. 

Hwa was quiet. His face is a blank slate.

“Seonghwa is my name, Yeosang is yours right?” Hwa-Seonghwa breaks the silence. His nickname was Hwa. His wet hair has fallen out of it’s swished back style from all the scuffles with Yeosang prior. Yeosang cringes. They know his name? ‘Of course they do, this is a trafficking chain!’ 

“No” Yeosang lies. He was still oblivious he was working to only get hurt. 

Rinsing off fast slapping water over his body and hair, Yeosang swings a leg out of the tub giving Seonghwa his backside, a warm large towel is slung around his frail body from behind. He was terribly hungry, hurt, sore, tired. It was doubled pain being in the shoes of such a thing instead of watching it from a movie. Securing the cover over himself he allows Seonghwa the questionable man to sit him down and treat his shaving cuts. His skin was very red and irritated. Bandages were placed over the cuts. Thinking he’d be allowed or lead to somewhere else. Yeosang stands up but is caught off guard by Seonghwa motioning him to sit back down.

And once again he’s led into a frenzy because something comes into view. Which is a thick long cloth, and one of the gags you would see in...No need to finish.

“No please! Please Seonghwa! I just want to get out of here!” Yeosang immediately shakes his head, his damp hair flinging leftover water around the bathroom. Seonghwa freezes. He didn’t even mean to show what was coming next. This destroyed his trust again. Yeosang was heavily eyeing the door. Seonghwa knew. He backed against it quickly. 

“I know what you’re thinking Yeosang, I’m not going to hurt you…” Seonghwa attempted to persuade but the first try was lame. Yeosang wasn’t budging. He added to it again. “I will take you to Wooyoung and explain to the others. Please let me do this. We will get punished horribly if I don’t. There’s a chance Wooyoung might too” 

Seonghwa wasn’t sure what he hated more at the moment. The lies. Or the fact that Yeosang was going to find that his promises we’re all false only in place to keep him at bay.

He watches the blonde think. Think hard. Fidgeting with his towel. They were wasting so much time. The brown haired male was holding back tears when Yeosang finally nods and leans forward looking completely unsettled, scared but also hurried. How could he do this to him?

Yeosang backs away as a black ball gag is fastened around his head, the hard ball and leather keeping his chapped stinging lips parted way too snug against the roof of his mouth and grating down on his tongue. Seonghwa exchanges a mere mental ‘Sorry’ when he tightens the gag. Yeosang’s eyes fluttered and he made an uncomfortable shift. He now couldn’t talk. 

Next to the worst part. Seonghwa waits a moment. As if he knew Yeosang needed a minute before he gave up his will to see. Not that he had any will to do anything.

Another nod. Seonghwa fastens the cloth around his head. Yeosang felt claustrophobic. He’s never felt that way. He was swallowing knots uncomfortably down in the back of his throat. There was nothing he could see through the material of the cloth. Nothing. Was he going to be bound by the hands and feet?

“...ans?” yeosang makes a peep. It’s ruined by the gag. Seonghwa is pacing around him. So scared and upset this was what had to happen.

“What?” He looks at Yeosang. He’s gagged off already drooling from the open creases of his mouth looking at the wall ahead.

“Wans?-awe oo noin wo wain ee uh?” 

Seonghwa doesn’t understand only watching saliva dribble down the others chin until he holds his hands out. Putting his wrists together. Oh!

He almost forgot. 

Digging out the heavy security fresh made cuffs and anklets he jingles them so Yeosang knows he’s coming and doesn’t startle him. He has to avert his gaze from the blonde’s face as he goes to work latching the cuffs on his wrists. They were scraped up. Scabbed up in spots already and his ankles. It wasn’t the best time to think such a thing but Seonghwa noticed he had taken a liking to Yeosang and his looks. Clean, banged up but much better than what he first saw. He was slender and weightless. But pretty. His big eyes. That were speaking to him the entire time he took away his sight, concealed behind the cloth now. 

He wanted to hug him again.

“Stand up, carefully” Seonghwa directs helping Yeosang to his feet. His legs were still wobbling. He was unsure if the blonde could walk any. The towel was coming loose off him so Hwa fixed it. He opens the bathroom door. Cool air rushes into the small space. Yeosang and Seonghwa both shiver. This was it. Yeosang was hoping things would actually go as promised.

“Stay right here please?” 

Yeosang nods. He feels Seonghwa’s clammy hand leave his arm for support. He has no idea where the hell he is spacial wise besides knowing he’s right next to the door and he needs to sit down again before his legs give way. 

Was Wooyoung coming? No...Yes….

Yeosang’s chin was sticky and dripping with drool by the time footsteps had returned his way. He stiffened in anticipation. Looking around but all he could see was black. His lashes crimped against the fold and his eyes. 

“You’ve never been this slow, Yunho said he saw you hugging around as well, pitiful. You know that’s gonna cost you dinner” 

Yeosang jumps 50 feet in the air when someone not Seonghwa takes a hold of his chains and jerks them forward, nearly losing his balance the blonde trips. Seonghwa’s more gentle touch comes to his aid keeping him upright and recovering. They were moving. The flooring under Yeosang’s feet changed. Like carpet. Or a rug. Soft. The soles of his feet ached after at least 10 steps. 

“It’s ok, we’re almost there” Seonghwa coos to him like a child. Where normally that would piss Yeosang off he’s glad to have any sort of softness in words and touch.

“He’s really pretty, especially all bound up. Don’t you think Seonghwa?” the one who’s ahead ushering them to wherever says. He sounds young. And crass. Slightly monotone.

Pretty? Yeosang was definitely sure he was in a sex trafficking circle. Out of all things. He felt extremely horrible about having to walk in a towel hanging loose and free not to his free will. Embarrassed, insecure, upset and scared. Seonghwa was carrying Yeosang along more and more. His soft words of encouragement were wearing off on the blonde. He was getting too tired. 

“Get him dressed, Mingi doesn’t want Rohui to be tended to by any of us. He’s getting Haven to do it” the gruff man says.

This didn’t sound like the original plan. Not at all. ‘And who the heck were Mingi and Rohui?’

Now Yeosang was trying to stop walking. 

“..ooyung..eongha age ee o wooung” Yeosang had began to utter in whimpers. 

“It’s okay. Keep quiet.” Seonghwa pressures but there was an underlying beg to his voice. Yeosang didn’t like that. He didn’t like anything.

They weren’t going to Wooyoung. 

Thus the third scuffle began.

  
  
  



	4. 3: What is happening?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey people who are reading this. I'm only gonna ask this once. There's a female lead in this story introduced in this chapter. At first I wanted her to be a Shemale. Yes. A Shemale. (Female with male genitals) However. I'm not sure if my readers would be into it. Smut and story wise. That being said. I am willing to take a vote instead of turn my readers off.
> 
> If you do NOT want a Shemale lead comment XRSM
> 
> If you want Rohui to be my original idea a Shemale put Leave a RSHM
> 
> If I receive enough votes for no Rohui not being a Shemale she will be a full female. The smut will be heterosexual.   
> Other way around I will keep her as a shemale.   
> If I receive nothing at all. Guess what. She's going to be a shemale becuz I wanna experiment with that. I came up with it. Lemme do me and don't get pissed if you kept yo mouf shut.
> 
> Vote fast. Cuz I'm gonna be working on the next chapter ASAP.
> 
> PS: This intro chapter is very short and shitty for a reason. The reason being I don't want to move on too far with the story without knowing what to do for Rohui. So like I said. Vote fast in the comments. Have a good one babies~

Rohui had been stuck in the dark for god knows how long.

She had been pretending to be asleep ever since she woke up. Not where she was last. 

It was the most vivid nightmare she’s ever had.

Jet black darkness all around, toying with her sanity, her fear, her body...She wasn’t able to move. She was strong. Years of working out, her hobbies that were physical and tormenting. Sparring, wrestling, MMA fighting, shooting, kickboxing, list goes on and on. Growing up where she pretty much had to fend for herself. All of those years of experiences, tactics, coping mechanisms, everything. 

When she wasn’t able to move a muscle, stiff rough bands, ties, chains, everything to keep someone held down to the maximum upon her. Tying down her every limb, every part. She knew she was in deep shit. And her life depended on how to get out.

It had been so long she lost track of time. She had dozed off even. 

Horrible thing to do when you know you’ve been kidnapped.

Every once in a while. Probably a couple hours apart. The door above where her head was stuck to the floor. She could hear the painful screech and creak of a heavy rusty door swing open. A small amount of light would come in. 

Someone would check on her. Of course she’d pretend to be asleep. She figured perhaps if they thought she was dead. They’d drag her somewhere or get her in a position where she could die trying to escape.

But they kept checking. And checking and checking.

Miserable time and time again she tried to move. Her strength was gone. Her mind was breaking under pressure. Her body was in the worst shape it’s ever been. No food. No water. Dirtied. Her bladder was pulsating in tremendous pain from holding in the need to relieve herself. Her stomach gnarled like a lion, she’d begun feeding on herself. Her joints had locked where they were stuck.

She was at the point where she was losing consciousness. Dying of everything possible. She knew she was sick as well. Had a fever. One second she was in the fiery pits of hell. Sweating cold bullets and wanting to vomit. Head throbbing. The next she was in worse below temperatures than the arctic. Merciless aches and pain striking her down like a blizzard tearing away the land.

For once. 

Rohui cried.

She cried softly, thinking it would be a few hot tears treading down her face. But they multiplied. 

She cried because she was in so much pain. But also because she didn’t want to die. At least not this way. 

Pitiful sobs hacked up from her diaphragm. It hurt to stop. She had to get rid of the boulder in her throat. The migraine that’s tortured her due to holding in so  _ goddamn _ much. 

Rohui didn’t realize she was passing out. Crying herself out of consciousness until she jerked awake at the ugly cry of the door opening by her head. 

She froze. Hiccups sputtering in her chest. Again she planned to play dead. Loosening up her body but something else caught her by surprise.

Her legs and waist were soaked. And something was rumbling and burning like crazy in her stomach racing up her esophagus.

Still unable to move and stop her body’s breakdown she vomits. Bile spewing and spilling in the worst spot. Around her face. The smell and taste was horrid. She felt horrid. Hiccups that still popped up forced her to heave again. Stupid painful retching gave her away.

She was held down. And extra movement felt like breaking bones to her.

FInally she was able to relax. Panting for life. So weak. 

Honestly she wanted to die then and there. 

She didn’t.

_ Beep~ _

“Jinyoung. Holding cell 3. Wake up Jaebum and Jackson. It’s messy. LR-89 is awake”

She didn’t try to make sense of the words. She tried to pass out. Force herself out of it. Escape. She was successful. Until she came back to. On a softer surface, numb and moving. A stretcher. She was on a stretcher. It didn’t hurt to open her eyes. It hurt really bad. Her face must've been swollen. In fact her throat was on fire and she was finding it harder and harder to breathe.

Black faded back over.


End file.
